The invention relates generally to electric ceiling fixtures and more particularly to a generally triangularly shaped electric ceiling fixture that is mounted in a corner of a ceiling.
The present invention fulfills a need for an electric ceiling fixtures that is easily mounted in a corner of a ceiling and reflects light in a substantially glare-free and shadow-free manner.